ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
AliRen X
Alien X is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from a planet in The Forge of Creation. Appearance Alien X is a humanoid alien that has white hands. He is all black excluding his hands. He has tiny white stars distributed on his body. His eyes are green with no pupils. On his head are 3 horns like Ultimate Way Big. Unlike most of Ben's aliens, Alien X has five fingers, and no toes. Alien X wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Alien X retains his original appearance, but his chin is now bigger like Diamondhead. He is more muscular and his horns are a bit bigger. In Ren X, Alien X looks pretty much the same. Only difference is, his eyes and Omnitrix symbol are white, and he is much more muscular. Backstory Ren acknowledges Alien X as his strongest and most powerful alien; however, he cannot afford the cost that comes with becoming the alien. Alien X has three personalities: Serena, the voice of love and compassion, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression and Ren, the voice of reason. All three speak together when Alien X speaks. Powers and Abilities Alien X has shown to be omnipotent, able to warp reality and time/space itself, becoming nearly invincible. Alien X's reality warping is so powerful, that his mere thoughts can become real. He is so powerful that he can create an entire universe at will. If Alien X had the power to move freely, he would have a limited amount of degree of strength as a Tokustar would. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back, at least two of the three personalities must agree to do so. This reveals to be a major weakness, as Serena and Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben (with a comical scene where Bellicus reopens a discussion on whether or not to save the dinosaurs from extinction. On another note, despite his omnipotence, Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Osmosians can absorb his omnipotent powers. However, the Osmosian that would do this would also receive multiple personalities. Omni X Appearance Omni X is Alien X's ultimate form. He looks exactly like Alien X, but in Ren's view, being inside Alien X, he does not see Serena or Belicus. Backstory Serena and Belicus created an Evolved Celestipean, and had it's DNA put in Ren's omnitrix. Serena and Belicus did this because one day, the Omnitrix User (Ren) would have to save the universe and beyond without Serena and Belicus holding him back, because of a threat tha could destroy every universe and Serena and Belicus themselves! Powers and Abilities He has Unlimited Omnipotence, meaning he can bend reality at will without Belicus and Serena holding him back. He can do many things, ranging from changing nickels to pennies, to destroying the untire universe, including himself. Weakness Alien X's ultimate form may not be held back by Serena or Belicus. Yet, since no body in the universe could handle the power of Unlimited Omnipotence, not being held back by Selena or Belicus, so in order to turn into Omni X, Serena and Belicus must agree to do so, which is completely impossible. *Personally, that makes me think it's pretty useless. Appearances *He first appears in Trouble as a last-minute transformation, in the Season 2 finale. *He appears again somewhere in Season 5, transforming into his ultimate form for the first time. This shows how pure-hearted Ren has become since getting his Omnitrix. See Also *Alien X (Ren X)/Gallery Category:Ren X Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ren X